Sent to Prep
by Marsetta
Summary: A Dark Big 4 AU. The next set of children to be sent to Auradon Prep from the Isles of the Lost are Hiccup 'Hadrian' Bludvist, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack Frost. May (definitely will) contain slash, possible Femslash, and yes, there is het. Has some darker themes. Mentions abuse.
**Welp... I am so sorry for this, but I had to get it out! I know I know, she won't be finishing this story for another four years, but hey, at least you guys get this much. And if I get a lot of reviews, I'll be more inspired to write for this.**

 **I got the idea from Big 4 meet Auradon by SparkyIceblaze135. You should go check it out.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hadrian Bludvist, only son of Drago Bludvist, was sitting on a chair within his room. His blood red hair was constantly falling in his face, though he seemed to be used to it and simply ignored it when he could. His dark green eyes scanned each page quickly, flipping to the next rapidly.

"What are you doing in here?! You should be outside with us, spreading havoc around." A voice boomed as a quick shadowed figure burst into his room through the window.

Jack Frost, only son of Pitch Black, stood inches away from the boy, a bright white grin on his face. His black hair was cut short and looked wind blown. His pale grey skin shown in the dull sunlight, making him look less menacing to Hadrian.

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"Wasting my time scaring perpetually scared dimwits isn't my idea of fun." Hadrian drawled out. Jack's amber eyes rolled this time.

"And spending the entire day reading is? Plus you've read that book like nine times already." Jack complained. It was more fun when Hadrian came up with the plans, he knew everything about everyone on the isle.

"Yes." The simple short answer made Jack fume.

"Unhand me." Hadrian growled when Jack pulled him off the chair and dragged him out of the room. Jack ignored him.

* * *

Rapunzel was flipping her pan in the air, her long braided blonde hair was in a mock bun, keeping it out of the way.

Her soft green eyes kept glancing around her, moving from one person to the next. Her eyes landed on a head of fiery curls. Dark blue eyes met hers.

"Rapunzel." The girl's voice was thick with accent, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Merida. Have you seen the boys?" The girl's voice was deeper then you would have thought, based on her soft looks and innocent appearance.

Rapunzel, daughter of Gothal, spent much of her time researching poisons and antidotes, and had an 'accident' with one of the more potent strings.

It left her with a deeper voice and more sensitive hearing.

"Not today. I'm sure they are on their way." Merida, only daughter of Mordu the former Demon Bear, stopped near her friend and pulled her bow off her back, holding it carefully she started some basic upkeep, making sure the strings were good and the tension was perfect.

"Hello girls. Look what I found." Jack called out, making both girls turn to him. He was pulling a pouting Hadrian behind him.

"It's a bit scrawny. Take it back and ask for a refund." Merida said without missing a beat. Rapunzel held a hand to her lips to keep in the snickering. She didn't have a death wish like Merida.

The look in Hiccup's eyes told her that she caught herself just in time.

"I know where you live, and I know all your worst fears. I will not hesitate to retaliate." The words were spoken years earlier, when they had first met, and while he didn't say them now, Rapunzel knew that the same still held true.

"So, what are we doing today?"

* * *

Hours later found the four friends gathered in a far corner, inspecting their loot.

"Well, this was another wasted afternoon." Jack complained, falling backwards onto a pile of hay. Merida had already moved off to a corner, cleaning her bow, which had been used to scare up a family while Rapunzel stole their food.

"Only slightly more productive then staying home and reading." Rapunzel threw out, only to earn a glare from Hadrian.

"Oh come off it. You've read that book a thousand times. I wouldn't be surprised if you have it memorized cover to cover." Rapunzel sneered. The boy had read it since he was four, the only present he ever got from his father.

"Like you're one to talk. I know that you have memorized at least half your collection. Which by the way, is only six books." He bit out.

Fists were prepared, the two already circling each other, only to be stopped by a throat clearing.

A sound too deep to be either of their friends.

"Father." Each child stood, eyes taking in the situation. Hadrian took the lead, addressing Drago head on.

"Hiccup. Come. You and your," he glanced at the three behind Hadrian with a sneer, "friends have been called for." His back stiffened before he turned, a clear command to follow.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want us," Jack motioned to his friends, "to go to Auradon Prep." Jack looked like the name burned his tongue.

"The test went well for the traitors." Rapunzel's mother spoke, her face had heavy wrinkles and her voice was crisp.

"I suppose they have assumed that other children from our island will be easily swayed to their point of view." Gothal was brushing Rapunzel's now loose golden strands.

"Then they are sorely mistaken. No son of mine would ever accept their backwards way of thinking." Drago bit out, spittle flying out of his mouth. Hadrian flinched, moving as far away from the man as subtly as he could.

"They have no choice. The limousine will be here any moment. Jack, come here." Pitch's rough voice left no room for argument.

"Take this. It will aid you when you need it most." He dropped a bag in Jack's, closing his hand over his son's.

"Be careful." His words would have sounded like a caring parents' if it wasn't for the offhandedness of it. Jack could almost hear the 'I guess' at the end there.

"Merida." The former demon bear motioned his daughter over, a quick wave of the hand.

"Yes father?" Her movements were fluid, moving quickly and silently to her father's side.

"It isn't the same there as it is here. You must have a 'license to kill' to use your bow. I must warn you not to use it on anyone where you can be caught. You need to be out of trouble if you are to continue our plans." His words were deep and stilted, his voice rough with disuse. This was the most she had heard him talk in a long time.

She nodded.

"Yes father."

"Rapunzel, take care of your hair. It has certain, properties to it that have been unavailable while on this cursed Isle. I have wrote down what you need to say once you get out of here." Gothel stopped brushing her daughter's hair and handed her a note. "Keep it safe and uncut. Mommy is counting on you." Rapunzel grinned and nodded.

Hadrian looked to his father, half hoping half dreading for his father to speak to him.

He was dismissed without a word. A simple nod telling him what his father always tells him before bed. "Tomorrow, don't screw up. Or else." The words always sent him into a panic as he lay on the cold floor, blackness creeping into his vision.

He shook himself out of it and nodded back.

"What is our mission?"

* * *

Hadrian would never admit to the fear he felt when they drove full speed toward the barrier. Jack and Merida clung together, only to push each other off themselves when they cleared it. Rapunzel seemed the only one unaffected.

"That was fun." She grinned.

The rest of the ride was filled with Merida and Jack fighting over the candy, and both Hadrian's and Rapunzel's heads were stuck in their books.

None moved when the limo stopped. The driver moved to open the door, startling Jack and Merida, making them tumble out of the car. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

There was music playing outside the limo, making Hadrian cringe.

* * *

Ben was nervous. He didn't know what is was that made him choose these four, it was the same thing he felt when he chose the first four, and look how that went. Sure, it turned out to be a good idea, but it still came with it's set of complications.

He's hoping that these four will blend in better.

His hopes were dashed as soon as they exited. Two of them, a black haired boy and a red haired girl, tumbled out of the limo with a strangled shout. He almost assumed they had been interrupted while being intimate, if it wasn't for the candy smeared on their faces in a much similar way as Carlos when the boy first arrived, and the death glares they threw at each other.

A bare foot struck out, nailing the raven haired boy in the gut.

"Quiet. No need to cause a scene." A sharp but deep voice came from the limo as a girl appeared, her form made many of the males look closely. Her smile was soft and her eyes mirth filled.

"Don't make me kick you again." Her voice was deep though, sending shivers of fear racing through many of them.

Her deceptively kind smile paired with her cutting words made many a boy fall for her, as well as fear her.

"Hadrian." Her eyes went to the limo, only one person missing.

"I'm coming." The voice sounded annoyed, followed by the snapping of a book.

Blood red hair was the first thing he saw, next scrawny shoulders covered by thin dark green material.

Once the boy exited, Ben could tell he led a hard life. The shirt didn't cover the scars on the boy's neck not his face. Ben was afraid that he would have worse ones under his shirt. He told himself that he wouldn't inspect the boy up close, no one likes to be stared at.

"Welcome!" Ben started, only for Mal to tut.

"Ben, let them right themselves. No one likes to be disheveled for a first meeting." She told him while smoothing down his shirt sleeve.

He nodded, letting Jack finish regaining air. Once the four were lined up facing them, Ben started again.

"I welcome you to Auradon Prep. My name is King Ben. This is my girlfriend-" he was interrupted by the red haired girl.

"Mal. Yeah, we met." Her voice sounded dangerous.

"You wound me Merida." Mal grinned. "Weren't we once friends?" Merida looked like she wanted to claw her eyes out. The red haired boy stopped her.

"Merida. Behave. Mal, always a pleasure to see you." His smile was tight and his eyes emotionless.

"Hiccup." The name made the boy stiffen, the tight smile vanishing into a sneer.

"I told you not to call me that." Hiccup bit out, his lips curling slightly to bare his teeth.

"It's your name. I've been telling you, Hadrian only makes you sound stuck up." Mal pointed out. Her arms crossed and she jutted a hip.

"You know full well why we call him that. You have no right to-" The black haired boy was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I would suggest keeping your opinions to yourself princess." Hiccup sounded calm, his voice low. The sneer was gone from his face and the tight smile returned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mal glared at him. Ben oticed that her fingers were gripping her arms tightly.

"Mal, honey, please don't provoke them in front of everyone." Ben whispered. Mal seemed to get it, closing her mouth dramatically.

She rolled her eyes when Ben turned back to the group of four.

"As I was saying, I'm King Ben and this is Mal, we welcome you to Auradon prep. Jack Frost, son of Pitch Black, Hiccup Bludvist, son of Drago Bludvist, Merida, Daughter of Mordu, and Rapunzel, daughter of Gothal. We hope to make your stay as peaceful as we can." He continued on, each word practiced, though he only had to say it once before, when Mal and her group had come through.

* * *

He led them into the building and toward the stairs. He saw Doug and Evie waiting on the stairs.

"This is Doug. I assume you know Evie?" The two smiled at the guests.

"Long time no heist. How's the picking here?" Jack moved to Evie's side, leaning against her. Evie rolled her eyes, pushing the raven haired boy off of her and onto the floor.

"There is no 'picking' Jack. It's against the law here." She informed him. His face fell as he sprawled on the floor. "Get your ass up Frost. We don't have time for your games." Hiccup snapped, glaring down at him.

Ben chuckled nervously. They didn't really act like the other four isle teens.

Well, Jack almost reminded him of both Jay and Carlos in some ways but other then that.

"Why don't you lead us to our rooms so we can get settled in?" Hiccup turned to Evie, his eyes taking everything in.

"Of course. Right this way." Doug smiled tightly before leading them up the stairs. Ben turned to Mal, he really didn't want to ask, but at the same time, he did.

"His father isn't the nicest." Mal answered before he could ask.

"His father did that?" Ben asked horrified. Mal nodded with a frown.

"Yeah. Why don't we go get lunch. I'm starved."

* * *

 **So, Yes. This is what I have. Hiccup's name is Hiccup, but he has been traumatized and thus has forced his 'friends' to call him Hadrian instead. Mal knows this but is still trying to convince him that Hiccup is his name and he should be proud of it. I think, because Mal is her she would understand the power of a name.**

 **Anyways, here it is. I don't know how long it will take to continue this. As it is now, I left it where it could be considered a one shot. Hopefully I will get a few reviews.**

 **Mars**


End file.
